Magic
by Dark Whispers
Summary: Months after the well is sealed, Kagome is sinking further into depression when she gets an offering to teach at a school. This isn't any ordinary school though, this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. InuHP crossover
1. Chapter I

~*Magic*~  
  
It had been awhile since Kagome rode on a train. She could still  
remember the first time she went on one. Her father had been taking  
her out for a day on the town when she was five. She had been so  
excited to be spending a day with him. Souta was still a baby, and he  
demanded a lot of attention from both of her parents. Kagome had to  
get used to sharing her parents with her brother.  
  
But on this day, Kagome and her father had been able to spend  
the whole day together without worrying about anything else. He had  
let her sit near the window on the train, and he pointed out the names  
of all the buildings that were passing by. That day had been one of he  
best of her life.  
  
A year later, her father died. She hadn't been on a train since  
that one day she spent with her father.  
  
Kagome shook her head, trying to clear out the thoughts of  
sadness in her head. This was no time to mope. The whole reason she  
had left home was to take her mind off of her sadness. . .to take her  
mind off of Inuyasha. . .  
  
Kagome clutched the pink jewel hanging from her neck. After one  
long year, they Shikon Jewel was complete. All of their efforts paid  
off, but somehow, when the jewel was completed, Kagome found herself  
back in the well house.  
  
The portal had been sealed.  
  
Kagome had tried everything to get the well to open up for her  
again. She had jumped back into the well more times than she can  
count, and even got so desperate as to ask her grandfather to use one  
of his magic spells on it. However, nothing she tried had worked, and  
Kagome was left to face the bitter truth; she was never going to see  
any of her friends again.  
  
She hadn't taken the news lightly. For weeks she did nothing but  
throw herself headfirst into her studies. She didn't talk to her  
friends or family. She couldn't sleep. She barely ate at all. It was  
alarming, to watch such a bright and happy girl waste away to a shell  
of what she once was.  
  
Kagome didn't like to admit it, but every time she looked in the  
mirror, she saw Kikyou looking back at her. She saw an emotionless  
girl who had lost all feeling for anyone.  
  
When Kagome was losing her last remains of hope for happiness, a  
letter had appeared on her doorstep one morning. The envelope had been  
an old yellow, and when she picked it up, she could have sworn she  
felt some spark from it. It was almost like she had been touched by  
magic. Forgetting all about how she was running late for school, she  
opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. Her eyes widened  
in astonishment as she read it.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Higurashi,  
  
It has come to my attention that you possess an ancient form of  
magic believed to have gone extinct hundreds of years ago. It would be  
an honor if you would teach your skills to our students here at  
Hogwarts. A representative will arrive today to discuss my offer more  
fully.  
I realize that you have probably never heard of our kind of  
magic and that this letter may confuse or frighten you. My  
representative will explain everything. I hope that you will accept  
this position, and join us when term begins on September 1.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Before Kagome knew it, a man with long, greasy hair, sallow  
skin, and a hooked nose had appeared at her front door. Oddly enough,  
he reminded her of a bat with his coal black eyes and black robes  
billowing out behind him. He introduced himself as Professor Severus  
Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts. He gave her a lengthy  
explanation of the Magical World and what her position would be at  
Hogwarts.  
  
Despite his intimidating appearance, Kagome found Professor  
Snape to be pretty decent once you got to know him. Of course, she had  
spent a good three years of her life traveling with a half-demon that  
seemed to constantly have PMS. After that, rude people didn't  
intimidate her as much as they used to.  
  
The entire family had a long discussion on the situation while  
Snape waited patiently. It was finally decided that it would be best  
for Kagome to join the teaching staff at Hogwarts. Even though she had  
been putting an extraordinary amount of effort into school lately, it  
wouldn't be enough to get her into a good college. Any chances for a  
decent future had been ruined after spending so much time in the  
Feudal Era.  
  
Kagome quickly found herself whisked through her own fireplace  
to Diagon Alley, a town where witches and wizards could buy all of  
their magical needs. Snape cast a translating spell on her, allowing  
her to easily understand and speak English, though she did know a  
little from her studies.  
  
Snape helped her exchange money at Gringotts, the wizarding  
bank, before taking her on a shopping spree. Her purchases included a  
wand, robes, books, potions supplies, and much more. Besides her wand,  
Kagome's favorite item was a kitten that she had bought. She figured  
that she wouldn't be able to bring Buyo to Hogwarts and decided to get  
another cat to keep her company. The small kitten was black with blue  
eyes that matched Kagome's. After much debate, Kagome named the kitten  
Neko.  
  
When they returned to Kagome's home, Professor Snape informed  
her that she had a month to prepare for Hogwarts. Preparation included  
learning the spells in her books and setting up a lesson plan for the  
students she would be teaching. This worried Kagome. It seemed like an  
impossible load of work to do in such little time, but the professor  
reassured her that magic would probably come naturally to her since  
she was a priestess.  
  
Kagome had found out that he was absolutely right. Magic did  
come easily to her! A month flew by quickly, and Kagome put all the  
time and energy she had into her magic now that she had quit school.  
On September 1, Kagome practically fainted when she saw Professor  
Snape's head floating in her fireplace. He quickly directed her to use  
some Floo Powder to get to the London Train Station where she would  
ride the Hogwarts Express to the school with the students. She quickly  
grabbed her bags and left after a tearful good-bye to her family.  
  
That brings us to where she is now. Kagome sat in the  
compartment staring out the window, a sleeping Neko nestled into her  
lap. Here she was, riding a train to a completely different world.  
  
'I wish father was here. . .I wish Inuyasha was here.'  
  
For the first time since the well was sealed, Kagome allowed  
herself to cry.  
  
A/N: Kay, first chapter is up! Yes, I know I have a problem of  
starting new stories before I finish the ones I already have out, but  
oh well. Ask me if I care. ^_^ Please review peoples! It would make me  
REALLY happy!  
  
-Dark Whispers 


	2. Chapter II

Kagome jumped as the door to her compartment slid open with a loud bang. She wiped away her tears hurriedly and examined the intruder. In the doorway was a fifteen year old girl with flaming red hair, bright brown eyes, and freckles. She was wearing black robes adorned with a patch that had a lion on it. After being told about the different house by Professor Snape, Kagome deducted that the girl was in Gryffindor.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you. All the other compartments are  
full, and I can't seem to find any of my friends. Do you mind if I sit  
here?"  
  
Kagome smiled. It had been awhile since she smiled. "I don't  
mind. I don't really know anyone here anyway."  
  
The girl sat down across from her and examined Kagome closely.  
"Are you new then? You look a little old for a first year," she said  
jokingly.  
  
"No I'm definitely not a first year, but I am new. Do you like  
going to Hogwarts?" Kagome asked, changing the subject so she wouldn't  
give her teaching position away.  
  
"Oh yes!" the girl gushed. "This is my fifth year! I'm so happy  
to be going back to school. Hogwarts is a bit like a second home to  
me. My name if Ginny, by the way, Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Kagome Higurashi. Pleased to meet you," Kagome said politely.  
  
Suddenly, the compartment door slid open again, and a boy with  
messy black hair and bright green eyes poked his head in.  
  
"There you are Ginny! I've been looking all over for you!  
Hermione and Ron are sitting in the Prefects car."  
  
"Hello Harry! This is Kagome Higurashi, she's new this year.  
Kagome, this is Harry Potter," Ginny said, introducing both of them.  
  
Harry stepped all the way into the compartment and closed the  
door behind him. He was a tall, skinny boy. His thick black glasses  
made him look almost weak, but Kagome could sense a strong magic  
inside him, almost as if he wasn't human. Harry was gazing at her  
nervously, as if he expected her to say something rude.  
  
Instead, she just held out a hand for him to shake, causing him  
to relax a little and sit in one of the seats across from her.  
  
The three of them talked for awhile before a kindly old witch  
pushing a trolley asked them if they wanted anything to eat. Kagome  
was astonished to find that even the food of witches and wizards was  
magical as she tasted Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She actually  
screamed when she opened a chocolate frog, and it started moving.  
Neko's whiskers had twitched in annoyance when Kagome jumped out of  
her seat in shock, causing her to fall to the floor.  
  
"Oh yea, we forgot to warn you about those," Harry said  
sheepishly. "They aren't real frogs; they just have enchantments on  
them to make them move. They also come with cards that have famous  
witches and wizards on them. Who'd you get?"  
  
Kagome picked up the card and gazed at the picture of a tall man  
with glowing red eyes that somewhat resembled a snake. She read the  
card aloud.  
  
LORD VOLDEMORT  
_______________  
  
THE DARK LORD  
  
Lord Voldemort is a Dark Wizard that has just  
recently risen again. He held a terrifying reign over the  
Magical World fifteen years ago before he met his  
downfall in Harry Potter, who had been a baby at the time. While  
Potter's parents were killed, the child was able survive the deadly  
Avada Kedavra, surviving the attack with only a scar on his forehead.  
Information on Lord Voldemort is scarce, and even the picture above  
may be inaccurate. Only a few have seen Lord Voldemort face to face  
and lived to tell the tale.  
  
The compartment was filled with a tense silence after Kagome  
finished reading the card.  
  
"I. . .I'm sorry," Kagome apologized. "I didn't know."  
  
Harry sighed wearily. He seemed to be used to this. "It's all  
right Kagome, don't worry about it."  
  
The voice of the conductor boomed throughout the train,  
informing the students that they were nearing the school and that they  
should change into their uniforms. Both Harry and Ginny had already  
done so.  
  
"Kagome, do you want us to leave so you can change?" Ginny  
asked, gesturing to Kagome's dark blue dress robes.  
  
"I don't need to change," Kagome said mysteriously.  
  
When Harry and Ginny questioned her about this, she only told  
them that they would find out at the castle.  
When the train came to a stop, the three of them hopped off. Harry and  
Ginny waited for Kagome to say good-bye to Neko since she would be  
brought to Kagome's room with the rest of her luggage. Kagome was just  
bending over to pet her kitten one last time when she felt an  
offending limb on her rear.  
  
She quickly whirled around and slapped the culprit while  
shrieking about perverted monks. She stopped mid-rant when she  
remembered that Miroku was back in the Feudal Era. Instead of finding  
her lecherous friend, she was faced with a somewhat handsome boy.  
However, any good looks were spoiled by the malicious twinkle in his  
cold gray eyes and the way his platinum blonde hair was slicked back  
with greasy gel.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Kagome shouted, her hand poised  
for another slap.  
  
The blonde boy smirked, still clutching his cheek with his hand.  
"You're pretty feisty. How would you like to ditch Potter and join my  
group instead?"  
  
Kagome simply ground her heel into the boy's foot before  
knocking him to the ground and marching away haughtily, dragging a  
shocked Harry and Ginny behind her.  
  
"That was amazing!" Ginny exclaimed once they had reached a  
carriage. "You really showed Malfoy!"  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Malfoy's his name?"  
  
"Yes, Draco Malfoy. His father is pretty powerful in the Magical  
World."  
  
"Well powerful father or not, I've dealt with my fair share of  
lechers, and I'm not about to let him get away with groping me!"  
  
The carriage shuddered slightly as a boy and a girl joined the  
three. The boy had the same red hair as Ginny, and was introduced as  
her brother, Ron. The girl had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Her  
name was Hermione Granger, and Kagome was told that Hermione was the  
smartest girl in the grade, causing said girl to blush with pride.  
  
"Um you guys?" Kagome asked nervously. "What are those. .  
.'things' pulling these carriages?"  
  
Everyone in the carriage turned their heads to Kagome.  
  
"You mean you can see them?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. . .can some people not see them? Are they some kind of  
horse-demon?"  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "They're called thestrals. You can  
only see them if you've watched someone die. . ."  
  
Everyone stared at Kagome, making her squirm uncomfortably. "I-I  
don't really want to talk about it."  
  
The others nodded in understanding, and the carriage lurched  
forward. The group sat in an eerie silence before Ron engaged Harry in  
a conversation about something called 'Quidditch.' Hermione was  
telling Ginny about Fifth Year classes while Kagome remained lost in  
thought.  
  
'How can I tell them that I've seen hundreds of people die?  
Well, they weren't really people, but demons are living things too!  
Maybe the Magical World isn't as carefree as I thought it was. They  
have dark wizards and everything! It's so weird. . .that Voldemort guy  
almost reminds me of Naraku!'  
  
Kagome shivered at the thought of the evil hanyou, but no one  
noticed. She sternly reminded herself that Naraku was dead. Even so,  
the mere thought of him still invoked a terrible fear in her heart.  
  
The carriage jolted to a stop, and they scrambled out. Kagome  
stared up in awe at the huge castle before her. It was illuminated by  
the moon hanging high in the sky, and she couldn't help thinking that  
she hadn't seen so many stars since her last trip to the Feudal Era.  
She quickly followed the others up the stone steps, trying to not to  
trip over her own two feet.  
  
She was following the others into the Great Hall when she was  
pulled aside by one of the professors. He was pale and had brown hair  
that was streaked with gray. There were dark circles underneath his  
eyes, as if he had not been getting much sleep lately, and he looked a  
little sick. Despite this, he still greeted her with a warm smile.  
  
"I assume you're Professor Kagome Higurashi. My name is Remus  
Lupin, and I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. I hope  
you had a pleasant trip here."  
  
"I had a very nice trip, Mr. Lupin. I'm a little nervous about  
teaching here though. Some of the students are older than me!"  
  
Lupin waved his hand, as if brushing aside the comment. "I have  
a feeling you'll do just fine. We have a seat for you at the Head  
Table so if you would follow me. . ."  
  
Professor Lupin led her into the Great Hall through a small  
door, and she almost tripped upon entering it. The room was simply  
amazing. Hundreds of floating candles lit the room while the ceiling  
above seemed to open up to the sky above. Lupin smiled knowingly at  
her amazement before seating her next to himself and Professor Snape.  
The Potions Master gave her a brief smile before focusing on the main  
doors on the other end of the room.  
  
The doors opened, causing the room to fall completely silent. A  
strict looking woman with salt and pepper hair strode into the room  
followed by a group of small children. She stopped beside a frayed old  
hat resting upon a stool in the middle of the hall. Everyone had their  
eyes fixed on the hat, so Kagome stared at it too, wondering what  
would happen next.  
  
She nearly fell out of her chair when the hat sprang to life and  
started singing.  
  
"Welcome, children, to Hogwarts,  
A school for magical kids like you  
Where you will learn magic  
And form bonds with others too.  
Allow me to introduce myself,  
I am the Sorting Hat,  
Just place me on your head,  
And we'll have a little chat.  
With careful consideration I will decide  
Where you should go  
Children, I have been doing this for many years, Trust me, I will  
know!  
Gryffindor may be the house for you,  
If you're a brave soul,  
Their strength and ability  
Are renowned from old;  
Hufflepuff may be your place,  
Your friends will always be true!  
You'll have loyalty 'til the very end,  
They'll help you when you're blue;  
Is Ravenclaw your destiny?  
Are you smart and ready to learn?  
You'll always be prepared for a test,  
No need to be concerned!  
Maybe you'll belong in Slytherin  
If you're cunning and clever,  
Slytherins never give up,  
Never, never, never!  
Are you ready? Don't be nervous,  
Just place me on your head!  
The house I choose will help you  
On whatever path you tread!  
  
The students applauded wildly, and Kagome laughed at their  
enthusiasm. She had never heard a hat sing before!  
  
The woman stepped forward and announced that the children would  
approach the hat when she called their names to be sorted.  
  
"Abbers, Sandra!"  
  
The hat paused for only a moment before shouting "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
The girl hopped off the stool and hurried to the Ravenclaw's  
Table to sit down while she was applauded.  
  
"Armstrong, Karl!"  
  
This child sat on the stool for almost a full minute before the  
hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Sorting continued on like this until all the children were  
placed in a house. After it ended, the hat was taken away, and Albus  
Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood up. The hall quieted, and everyone  
stared at him.  
  
"Another year," he began, "at Hogwarts. Many of you now know  
that Voldemort has once again risen (many people in the hall flinched  
at Voldemort's name). I want you all to know, that you are safe, here,  
at Hogwarts. Security has been raised and you now have an 8:00PM  
curfew. Students outside their dormitories past 8:00PM without  
permission will be severely punished. Trips to Hogsmeade and Quidditch  
practices will be overseen by at least two teachers, for your own  
safety. These are dark times, and therefore we must be cautious."  
  
He stared around at the gloomy faces before clearing his throat  
and beginning once more.  
  
"In brighter news, we have a returning teacher and a new subject  
available this year. Professor Lupin has agreed to return to teach  
Defense Against the Dark Arts-"  
  
Dumbledore's announcement was cut off by the deafening applause  
coming from the students. Most of the older students were on their  
feet cheering while the younger students looked around in confusion.  
Lupin simply smiled and waved cheerily at them.  
  
"Yes, welcome back Professor Lupin! Also, I assure you that his  
ah. . .transformation once a month will not be a problem; on the days  
he is unable to teach, I will take his place. My last announcement is  
that we have a new subject this year, available for Fifth Years and  
up. This subject is simply called Wandless Magic for lack of a better  
name. Wandless Magic is a most ancient form of magic, and it was  
believed that there were none left who knew it. That's why you are  
very fortunate I managed to find someone that possesses this amazing  
ability."  
  
Kagome shifted uncomfortably as the students whispered to each  
other eagerly.  
  
"It will be taught by the youngest staff member to ever join the  
Hogwarts Staff. Kagome, please stand."  
  
Kagome felt her legs turn to jelly as she shakily stood up. She  
glanced around the hall and found that everyone's jaw was hanging open  
in shock. Still, she held her chin up proudly, as if she was just  
facing down another demon in the Feudal Era.  
  
She could catch little snippets of conversation coming from the  
students.  
  
"*She's*supposed to be our new teacher?!"  
  
"I'm older than her!"  
  
"She's kind of cute though. . ."  
  
"HELLO?! She's too young to teach us! How are we supposed to  
learn from her?!"  
  
She was starting to feel terribly uncomfortable with all the  
whispering when a single person began to clap. She glanced over to the  
Gryffindor Table to find Harry Potter on his feet, applauding her. She  
smiled at him thankfully. Harry was soon joined by Ginny, and pretty  
soon, the whole Gryffindor Table was clapping. The hall was filled  
with a mild, polite applause, and Kagome was a little disturbed to  
hear wolf-whistles coming from some of the older boys.  
  
"Now, with all that said, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore  
boomed, much to the delight of the hungry students.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened to the size of saucers as a delectable  
feast appeared on the table. There were all kinds of food, and she  
quickly helped herself. She let out a small shriek when a bunch of  
transparent ghosts floated into the room halfway through the meal, but  
Lupin quickly assured her that they were residents in the castle and  
perfectly harmless.  
  
For the first time since the well was sealed, Kagome was feeling  
happy. After the feast had ended, she felt much more comfortable with  
her new surroundings. She had learned all of fellow-professors' names,  
and she was feeling ready to take on anything. She was led to her room  
by Professor McGonagall who had been the one to lead the First Years  
into the Great Hall for the Sorting. Kagome was shown to a picture of  
a large weeping willow. McGonagall asked her to pick a password.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said off the top of her head.  
  
If McGonagall thought this was strange, she did not comment. She  
bid Kagome good-night before heading towards her own rooms for a good  
rest that would definitely be needed tomorrow for when classes  
started.  
  
Kagome's room was amazing. The large canopy bed was big enough  
for three of her, and it matched the plush purple carpet that covered  
her floor. The candelabras cast a warm light over her old fashioned  
writing desk and light purple walls. She opened one of the two doors  
to her left to find a walk-in closet. The other door led to a well-  
furnished bathroom including a tub the size of a swimming pool. All in  
all, the room looked very comfortable and somewhat Victorian.  
  
Feeling exhausted, Kagome collapsed onto her bed without  
removing her shoes. She took Neko into her arms. The kitten had been  
brought up to her room along with all of her other belongings.  
  
Maybe. . .just maybe. . .she could get used to living at  
Hogwarts.  
  
She quickly blew the candle on her beside out, plunging the room  
into darkness. She was just beginning to doze off when she heard a  
quiet creaking noise at the foot of her bed. She sat up abruptly, as  
if she had been launched by springs.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked, suddenly feeling wide awake.  
  
A pair of yellow eyes only inches from her face blinked at her.  
  
Kagome screamed.  
  
A/N: I seemed to have forgotten this will be an Inu/Kag pairing. Sorry to those who wanted otherwise, but this is just how I needed the story to be. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter III

**WARNING**  
  
I should have mentioned this earlier, but it slipped my mind;  
some parts of this story contain minor spoilers for the 5th Harry  
Potter Book, Order of the Phoenix. This entire fic is post-OOTP so now  
you have no excuse to yell at me ^_^;;;  
  
On with the story. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Whoever was sitting on Kagome's bed promptly fell off of it when she  
shrieked. A loud thump was heard followed by a volley of cursing that  
would make a sailor blush. Kagome lit her wand and peered over the  
side of the bed anxiously.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is it really you?"  
  
The white-haired hanyou rubbed his head where it had connected  
with the floor. Kagome felt tears flood her eyes as she gazed at him.  
He was the same insufferable jerk she remembered, and she still loved  
him for it.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck, causing him to tumble to the  
floor again, only this time she was pinning him there. Neko watched  
amusedly from the bed above them, tail swishing.  
  
"It is you! I thought I'd never see you again! How did you find  
me?!"  
  
Kagome loosened her death grip a little so Inuyasha could  
actually breathe. He sat up, and awkwardly wound his arms around her  
waist, clutching her to him tightly. His hands crept up to her hair,  
and he ran his claws through it soothingly.  
  
"I don't know what happened, Kagome. After we beat Naraku, you  
just. . .vanished. I tried jumping into the well, but it had sealed  
itself for some reason. I guess it sensed that your mission had been  
finished. It took Kaede almost three months, but she finally managed  
to reopen the passage of time, only now Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and  
Kirara can cross over too. I have to return in a week in order to tell  
them that I found you. As for getting here, well your family told me  
where you went, and I just followed my nose from there."  
  
Kagome relaxed in his embrace. She never wanted to let go of  
Inuyasha again.  
  
"What about Kikyou?"  
  
Inuyasha stiffened, and Kagome immediately regretted asking him  
about her. He pulled back to look Kagome in the eye.  
  
"I brought peace to her soul," Inuyasha answered quietly. "That  
woman you saw walking around was not Kikyou. She never was. I still  
miss Kikyou, but I think I've found someone better."  
  
Kagome held her breath, hardly daring to believe it. "W-who?"  
  
"I found you."  
  
Tears of happiness flooded her face, and she saw Inuyasha smirk  
slightly before leaning towards her. Their lips were mere centimeters  
away when the portrait hole slammed open. Professors Dumbledore and  
Lupin entered.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" she heard Lupin ask urgently. "We heard  
you scream."  
  
The room was illuminated by the light that burst from  
Dumbledore's wand, and Kagome squeezed her eyes closed tightly for a  
moment, trying to adjust to the change. The two professors were  
staring at her questioningly while Inuyasha moved to stand in front of  
her protectively, growling slightly. Kagome muttered a quick language  
translation spell on Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm fine. I apologize for waking you up so late at night. This  
is Inuyasha. He's a good friend of mine that managed to find me here.  
I was wondering. . .can he please-"  
  
"He is allowed to stay, as long as you believe he is  
trustworthy," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling knowingly.  
  
Kagome sighed with relief. "I know you'll want an explanation,  
but it's a little late right now. Can I meet you in your office after  
tomorrow's classes?"  
  
"That would be fine Kagome. I think we have an extra room that  
your friend can stay in as well."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "No thanks, old man. I'll be fine staying in  
here."  
  
Lupin just laughed while Kagome whacked Inuyasha on the arm,  
completely mortified that the hanyou had just said something like that  
in front of her employer.  
  
"Thank you for understanding, Professor Dumbledore," Kagome  
squeaked.  
  
Before the two Professors exited the room, Lupin winked at them  
and said, "Just don't have too much fun, okay? There are children in  
this school."  
  
Kagome turned crimson while Inuyasha simply smirked at him and  
wrapped his arms around Kagome possessively.  
  
"Well, it's getting late, time for bed!" Kagome announced  
hastily, dashing out of Inuyasha's arms. He grabbed her around the  
waist again before she could get away. He buried his nose in her hair  
and inhaled deeply. Kagome's scent washed over him like a warm  
rainstorm.  
  
"I'm never leaving you again," he mumbled.  
  
A smile crossed Kagome's face, and the two of them lied down on  
the bed. Kagome fell asleep the moment she hit the bed, and Inuyasha  
followed soon after.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome moaned as the sunlight hit her face. She snuggled further  
into Inuyasha's chest, hoping that she would be able to stay next to  
him all day. She quickly remembered that she had classes though, and  
that put a damper on all of her wonderful plans of a nice, relaxing  
day.  
  
She reluctantly pulled herself from Inuyasha's arms. . .or  
rather, she tried too. The hanyou was quite stubborn, even in sleep to  
let her go. She eventually managed it and hurried into the bathroom to  
take a shower and change her clothes.  
  
By the time she got up, Inuyasha was awake and lounging on the  
bed lazily, poking an annoyed Neko with a clawed finger. Kagome  
frowned, pulling her light purple robes more tightly around her.  
  
"Inuyasha, leave my kitten alone."  
  
Inuyasha ceased his poking and pouted, crossing his arms over  
his chest.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" he asked, ears twitching.  
  
"*I* am teaching my students. You're welcome to follow me  
around, I suppose, so long as you don't interrupt anything."  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "Consider it done. Is there any food in this  
place?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled Inuyasha out of the portrait  
hole, Neko following them like a shadow. Things were back to normal,  
and Kagome couldn't be happier. She had missed Inuyasha so much. It  
was like a piece of her heart had been missing.  
  
She opened the side door to the Great Hall, surprised that she  
had been able to find it so easily. Hogwarts was literally a maze with  
all of its winding corridors and moving staircases. It was very easy  
to get lost.  
  
Inuyasha gawked at the huge room before him and walked while  
looking up at the ceiling, trying to figure out if there actually was  
one. Kagome simply giggled and led Inuyasha to where she sat. She was  
thankful to find that the rest of the staff had been informed of her  
guest and that they had given her an extra seat for him. They sat  
down, and the food magically appeared as it had last night.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down! It's just magic!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her like she had three heads, but eventually  
shrugged and ate his food.  
  
"Mr. Inuyasha?"  
  
The hanyou raised his eyebrows at Professor Sprout, surprised  
that she addressed him in such a respectful manner.  
  
"This may seem like a rude question, but are those really your  
ears?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, revealing pointed fangs. "Hell yea. You gotta  
problem with that?"  
  
That earned him a whack over the head from Kagome. "Don't be  
rude, Inuyasha!"  
  
"She was making fun of my ears!" he whined.  
  
Kagome scratched said ears, causing the hanyou to go cross-eyed  
with pleasure. "You take things too seriously, Inuyasha. Lighten up!"  
  
"Stop scratching my ears! Stop. . ."  
  
Inuyasha trailed off, unable to concentrate under Kagome's  
ministrations. The staff members continued their breakfast, some of  
them smiling knowingly. Snape looked disgusted as he muttered about  
lovesick teenagers.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke up late on the first day of classes and was forced to  
rush around like a mad man in order to make it to breakfast on time.  
He entered the Great Hall just in time to see the mail owls swoop  
through the windows. Harry quickly took his seat next to Ron and asked  
Hermione to pass him a breakfast roll.  
  
The brunette passed the roll and gave a distant good-morning,  
her nose buried in one of her textbooks. Ron rolled his eyes and  
Harry.  
  
"You know the drill, she's rereading all of next year's material  
over a third time, just incase she missed an insignificant detail that  
she'll never need to know throughout the course of her lifetime."  
  
Hermione whacked him over the head with her issue of the Daily  
Prophet that had just arrived for her.  
  
Harry saw Hedwig fly towards him, and he looked up eagerly,  
hoping to see a letter clenched in her beak or perhaps tied to her  
leg.  
  
'I wonder if I got a letter from Si-'  
  
Harry's good mood immediately faded upon thinking of Sirius. He  
was still coming to terms with his godfather's death. It was hard to  
believe that Sirius was dead. The time Harry had had with him was so  
little, and yet, he tried not to forget a moment. After all, Sirius  
had been the only family Harry had left.  
  
'Everyone I ever cared about. . .Voldemort took them away. . .'  
  
"What do you think is wrong with him, Hermione?"  
  
Harry was squeezing the roll in his hands tight enough to turn  
it into bread crumbs. He appeared to be trying to glare holes into the  
table.  
  
"HARRY! PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL IS WEARING A THONG!"  
  
The poor boy nearly fell out of his chair upon hearing this.  
  
"Ew! Ron, you just gave me a horrible mental image!"  
  
"Indeed, Mr. Weasly," came a dry voice from behind.  
  
Ron turned pale underneath his freckles as he turned to face a  
rather annoyed looking Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Here is your timetable Weasley. Oh yes, and I believe I will be  
seeing you in detention tonight, 8:00PM sharp."  
  
"Yes ma'm," Ron said glumly, wondering if it was possible to die  
of embarrassment.  
  
The moment McGonagall was out of earshot, Harry gave into his  
urge to laugh. Even Hermione giggled a little bit.  
  
Realizing Ron desperately wanted to divert attention from him,  
Harry quickly changed the subject. "Hey, did you hear the good news?  
I'm on the Quidditch Team again!"  
  
Ron's face lit up. "That's great, Harry! We're definitely going  
to need you back this year with Fred, George, and everyone else  
leaving. We'll have to practically totally recreate the team!"  
  
Hermione sighed and immersed herself in her studies, trying to  
prepare as much as she could for her next class.  
  
The first class of the day was Herbology. The trio quickly  
hurried to the greenhouses outside. The rest of the Sixth Year  
Gryffindors were gathered there along with the Hufflepuffs. Professor  
Sprout quickly led everyone into Greenhouse #8 which was well known  
for its healing plants.  
  
Once inside, Harry took a seat next to Ron and Hermione. Neville  
Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, and Ernie Macillman sat across from them.  
  
"Hey Harry?" Neville whispered as Professor Sprout instructed  
them put on their dragon-hide gloves and get out their mini-pruning  
shears. "Are we going to start up the D.A. again this year?" he asked  
eagerly.  
  
Harry hesitated before answering. There was no Umbridge to defy  
this year, but it would still be a good idea to learn more spells so  
they were more prepared if the school was attacked. . .  
  
"I'm not sure yet Neville. I think I'll ask Professor Dumbledore  
today after our classes are over. If he says it's alright though, I  
don't see any reason why we wouldn't."  
  
Neville smiled happily before turning his attention back to  
Professor Sprout. Harry followed his example as the short witch began  
explaining the properties of a plant called athelas.  
  
"Now, athelas also goes by the name of kingsfoil or asea  
aranion. It grows on a stem and appears to be nothing more than a  
weed. However, do not be fooled by its looks! Athelas gives off a  
strong magical energy that helps heal the wounded. Can anyone tell me  
how to use athelas?"  
  
No one was surprised to see Hermione's hand shoot up.  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "In order to harness the magical  
properties of the athelas plant, take a least two leaves from the main  
stem crush them before letting them soak in hot water. The energy will  
spread from the plant to the wounded patient, healing them only  
slightly, but enough to take their life out of immediate danger."  
  
"Very good! Ten points to Gryffindor. Madame Promfey makes a  
special brew of athelas plants that can be swallowed. It can be used  
for headaches and other simple ailments. Today, we will be picking  
athelas leaves that can be used for patients in the Hospital Wing  
throughout the year. You may begin!"  
  
The class picked up the shears and carefully cut the leaves of  
the athelas plants. The leaves were fragile, so they had to be careful  
to shred them.  
  
"Finally," Ron sighed, "a Herbology Class that doesn't involve  
vicious man-eating plants. Haven't had one of those for awhile, eh?"  
  
Harry looked gloomy. "I don't think I like this athelas stuff  
too much. If this is what Madame Promfey puts in all of her Healing  
Potions, than I'd rather just stay sick. Her concoctions taste plain  
nasty!"  
  
"Harry, you do know that it's Professor Snape that makes the  
Healing Potions, right? Madame Promfey just makes sure you take them,"  
Hermione said, grinning.  
  
Ron wrinkled his nose. "Well that explains a lot. Snape would  
never actually put in extra effort to make a potion taste good."  
  
Professor Sprout eventually announced that the class was over  
and that they had to write a page on what country athelas originated  
from. The Hufflepuffs headed back towards the castle while the  
Gryffindors crossed the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"I can't wait to see Hagrid again," Ron said, trying to peer the  
surrounding Gryffindors and Slytherins. "We didn't get a chance to  
talk to him last night."  
  
"I wonder where Malfoy," Hermione asked aloud. "Usually by now  
he's made some sort of a smart comment."  
  
The class ceased talking when Hagrid emerged from his hut  
followed by Kagome and a strange boy with long white hair.  
  
"Welcome ev'ryone! Glad ter see ya! Today we'll be havin' a  
special lesson. I'm sure you all remember Professor Higurashi from  
last night. She's gonna be helpin me today along with her friend  
Inuyasha."  
  
"Now, believe it or not, today's lesson is actually on Inuyasha.  
The boy is a demon, a creature believed to have gone extinct many  
years ago. Demons are much more human than animal though. Inuyasha  
here is actually half human and half demon. I 'spect ya all to be  
polite to 'em. Since Kagome knows a lot more 'bout demons than I do,  
she'll be teachin' most of yer lesson today."  
  
Hagrid stepped aside, allowing a nervous Kagome full reign over  
his class. She took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Not many people know that demons every existed," she began.  
"They are believed to be myths by people today, but only five-hundred  
years ago, demons were quite powerful. I guess you can say they were  
equally balanced with humans. They lived in harmony for the most part,  
neither race was more dominant. There are all different. . .'breeds'  
of demons if you will, and not all were friendly."  
  
Kagome gestured to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha here is half dog-demon.  
His father was full demon and a great lord. His mother was human. An  
heirloom given to Inuyasha from his father is the Tessaiga, the sword  
you see hanging from his waist. This sword isn't ordinary though. If  
used properly, it can kill one-hundred demons in one swing. It also  
seals Inuyasha's blood, which can take over and completely control him  
if becomes angry enough."  
  
"Hey, is there a point in telling us all this?" Malfoy asked  
lazily.  
  
Inuyasha growled lowly at the blatant disrespect at Kagome.  
  
"Yes, Draco, there is a point to this. Even though demons are  
believed to be extinct today, that is obviously false as you can  
clearly see that Inuyasha is alive. Demons are very much alive today,  
they're just in hiding. The Ministry of Magic fears that Voldemort may  
be able to get some demons to support his cause, and they would wreck  
great havoc on both the Magical World and Muggle World. You are  
learning about demons in order to protect yourself from them."  
  
Dean Thomas raised his hand, and Kagome called on him.  
  
"Does he know how to talk?"  
  
A vein throbbed in Inuyasha's head, and Kagome laughed  
nervously, trying to pacify him.  
  
"Er. . .yes Dean, he does talk. He's not good when first meeting  
people. He actually tried to kill me the first time I met him."  
  
"Kagome, do we really need to go into this?!" Inuyasha asked as  
the students around him gasped in alarm.  
  
"Professor Higurashi, is it true that demons have enhanced  
senses like sight and smell?"  
  
Kagome silently thanked Hermione for asking a reasonable  
question. "Yes Hermione, that is correct. The sense enhancements of a  
demon depend on what kind of demon you're talking about though. Being  
a dog-demon, Inuyasha has enhanced sight, smell, and especially  
hearing. I also know a wolf-demon that has enhanced speed."  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, tossing his head. "That wimpy wolf  
isn't fast at all!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Are there anymore questions? No? Okay  
then! Before we end today's lesson, Inuyasha is going to demonstrate  
the power of his sword, the Tessaiga."  
  
The hanyou smirked at the opportunity of showing off. That had  
been the only reason he had agreed to doing this whole lesson thing. .  
.that and the fact that Kagome had wanted him too. He could never say  
no to her.  
  
"What am I attacking, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, a feral grin  
crossing his face.  
  
With a wave of her wand, one-hundred low-power demons appeared a  
short distance away. They sped towards the hanyou, sensing his power.  
Inuyasha raised his sword and waited. The students were beginning to  
get nervous as the demons came closer and closer. Suddenly, Inuyasha  
saw the Wind Scar. Sensing that now was the time, he brought the great  
sword down in a sweeping arc. Light illuminated the area, and when it  
cleared, all that remained of the demons were mere scorch marks on the  
grass.  
  
"Class dismissed!" Kagome announced cheerfully.  
  
The students hurried back to the castle in a state of shock.  
Even Hagrid was at a loss for words.  
  
"How'd I do?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
She grasped his hand and giggled. "You knocked 'em dead! I never  
doubted you for a second!"  
  
After lunch, it was time for Kagome's first class. She was  
extremely nervous. Just because Care of Magical Creatures had gone  
well, didn't mean that she had earned the students respect. She had to  
do well, otherwise she was sure that there would by pranks played on  
her all year.  
  
She looked up as the Seventh Year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs  
flooded into the classroom, taking their seats on the benches.  
Inuyasha watched curiously from a tree outside the room.  
  
"Welcome to Wandless Magic," Kagome greeted. "I am Professor  
Higurashi, though you can feel free to call me Kagome. Now, Wandless  
Magic is not a skill that everyone possesses. Oh sure, everyone has a  
small degree of ability in it, but it's not something you can be  
given; you are simply born with it. I am here to teach you to harness  
the power you have."  
  
She was pleased to see that the class was hanging on her every  
word.  
  
"I'm going to call each of you up here one at a time in order to  
test your skill in Wandless Magic. It's a relatively simple process.  
Since you are Seventh Years, you know how to cast a shielding spell.  
You will do so, and I will be able to see if you have the special aura  
that appears when those capable of Wandless Magic cast spells. First  
up, Bernard Grant."  
  
A tall boy with sandy brown hair and brown eyes walked to the  
center of the room. Kagome could tell he was a Hufflepuff Prefect from  
the badge on his chest.  
  
"Go ahead, Bernard," she instructed.  
  
"Aegis!" he shouted, a light blue shield surrounding him,  
pulsing with magic. Kagome squinted at him, trying to detect the aura  
she had seen on priestesses and monks in the Feudal Era. A light pink  
was mixed in with the blue of his shield, practically unnoticeable,  
but still there.  
  
"Very good, Bernard! Apparently, you have a small ability to do  
Wandless Magic, but at least it's still there!"  
  
He shuffled back to his seat, and Kagome continued. The students  
all had some degree of ability, most of them small. However, one  
student possessed great talent. Cho Chang of Ravenclaw had about a  
quarter of the power Kagome, which was pretty decent since Kagome was  
a very powerful priestess.  
  
She finished testing all the students, and the bell rang,  
announcing that the students had finished all of their classes for the  
day. She pulled Cho aside before she could leave.  
  
"Miss Chang, you show great promise in Wandless Magic. It's very  
impressive. After the first few classes, I'll have determined which  
students have the most ability in Wandless Magic, and they will have  
the option of joining a more advanced class that takes place after  
dinner every night. I hope you'll consider joining."  
  
Cho smiled kindly. "Thanks Professor Higurashi! I'll have to  
make sure it doesn't interfere with Quidditch Practice, but I'd love  
to join."  
  
She left, leaving Kagome to wonder what in the name of God  
Quidditch was. She was startled when Inuyasha jumped into the  
classroom through the window.  
  
"That was pretty impressive, Professor," Inuyasha said, sounding  
like one of her students.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Inuyasha. Now let's head up to Dumbledore's Office  
and get it over with! I'm starving!"  
  
A/N: Eek! It took me so long to update ^_^;;; I have no excuse other than the fact that I'm taking the high school entrance exams this year and, in order to prepare us for them, the teachers are LOADING us with work. Ever moment of free time I have, I'm too exhausted to write! _ Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are great!  
  
~Responses to Reviewers~  
  
Amanda: Er sorry. . .I know you said update ASAP and it kinda took awhile ^_^;;;  
  
Aphiopsyduck: Good guess, but no it was not Dobby ^_~  
  
Maakishi Hirata-San: O_O You ask too many questions! lol  
  
1) I update whenever I can, probably once a week  
  
2) Yes, I realize Kagome being all sullen is slightly OOC, but never fear! She'll go back to being all bouncy now that Inu is back. ^_~  
  
3) Kagome's miko powers are considered to be an ancient form of wandless magic, and yes, she will be using her bow and arrows a little.  
  
4) There will be some demons in this (maybe with the appearance of some you already know) and this is not just a goofy love story! I'm trying to make an actual plot lol.  
  
5) She is 16.  
  
Princess Athelia: Don't worry, I plan on having Kagome intimidate everyone ^_^  
  
Tenshi5: I suppose I left it at a bit of a cliffhanger didn't I? ^_^;; Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Water bottle muncher and the zombies of water ridge present ME!: Good guess! You get a cookie for guessing correctly!  
  
Soprano Cat: Here's the next chapter! (even though it took awhile)  
  
Misao CG: Eep! Thanks for adding me to your favorites! You're so kewl! lol  
  
Moonie Mage: I'm glad my story is interesting ^_^ Don't you just looove crossovers?  
  
rured: Sorry! No Sess/Kag pairing this time (even though I love that pairing) It's Inu/Kag, but I hope you can forgive me and keep reading!  
  
Jynxie_07: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked!  
  
Jisushiku: I love crossovers, especially Inu/HP. Unfortunately, there aren't a lot out there so I'm not going to leave this one incompleted! ^_^  
  
Ehh. . .sorry to anyone I left out! Now go review! Please. . .? 


	4. Chapter IV

"Well, this is where Professor Dumbledore's Office is supposed to be, but I don't see a door or anything anywhere."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were standing in front of a stone gargoyle  
with a particularly nasty expression on his face trying to find the  
headmaster's office.  
  
Kagome was feeling for a handle or button of any kind along the  
walls while Inuyasha sniffed at the gargoyle suspiciously.  
  
"Kagome, I smell fresh air coming from behind the statue, almost  
as if it's blocking a passage," Inuyasha announced.  
  
She walked over to the statue and tapped it with her wand,  
hoping that it would magically spring to life and let her through.  
Alas, it remained motionless, its sneer mocking her predicament.  
  
"Kagome?" said a voice from behind her.  
  
Harry Potter was standing behind her, watching her and Inuyasha  
curiously.  
  
"Oh, Harry! Thank goodness you're here! I'm supposed to go up to  
Professor Dumbledore's office, but I erm. . .can't seem to find it,"  
she said sheepishly.  
  
Harry smiled kindly before placing a hand on her shoulder,  
causing Inuyasha to narrow his eyes at the offending limb, as if that  
would make it disintegrate.  
  
"I understand. I didn't know where his office was either until  
Professor McGonagall took me there in my Second Year. It's behind that  
gargoyle over there, but you have to say the password. It's usually  
some kind of candy."  
  
Kagome glanced at the gargoyle warily. "So we just guess?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "That's what I usually have to do."  
  
5 minutes and 134 different candies later. . .  
  
"Bazooka Bubble Gum"  
  
"Cauldron Cake"  
  
"Starburst"  
  
"Pumpkin Pas-"  
  
Patience completely worn thin, Inuyasha let out a snarl before  
pulling Tessaiga out of its sheath and bringing it down towards the  
head of the gargoyle in frustration.  
  
The sword bounced off harmlessly on a magical shield, sending  
the hanyou flying a few feet back.  
  
"I don't think that worked, Inuyasha," Kagome said, staring at  
the unmoving gargoyle.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the statue while Harry plopped down on the  
ground, completely out of candy passwords. "Maybe we should try to  
find one of the other professors," he suggested.  
  
"At this rate we're going to miss dinner!" Kagome wailed.  
  
Harry sighed and pulled out of tin box from within a pocket on  
his robes. "Want an Altoid?"  
  
The gargoyle immediately jumped aside, revealing a stair case.  
  
"Thank God!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping onto the staircase. She  
popped the Altoid Harry had handed her into her mouth while the other  
two followed behind her. The staircase began to revolve around a  
center platform, similar to a spiral escalator. It stopped in front of  
a large wooden door with a knocker carved in the fashion of a griffin.  
They quickly went inside.  
  
Kagome gaped in amazement at all the beautiful gizmos and  
portraits lining the walls. Even Inuyasha had difficulty hiding his  
amazement.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, piling over a decaying  
yellow scroll. He looked very tired, but still smiled cheerfully at  
them as they approached the desk.  
  
"Ah, Miss Higurashi, I've been expecting you for quite some time  
now. I imagine you had a little trouble with the guard?" he inquired,  
eyes twinkling.  
  
Kagome blushed slightly while Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"And Mr. Potter, it certainly is nice to see you, though I  
wasn't expecting you. Is there anything you would like to ask?"  
  
"Erm, well yes there is, Professor. My friends and I have been  
wondering if we would be allowed to start the DA again. I mean, we  
don't need to start a rebellion or anything this year, but I still  
think it's a good idea that we learn as much as we can in order to be  
ready for the fight against Voldemort."  
  
Dumbledore nodded sagely. "I think it's a very good idea to  
continue your DA classes Harry. Just be sure that only people you  
trust know about these classes. Trust is being betrayed more and more  
often these days, Harry. Might I suggest one new student though?"  
  
"Sure Professor."  
  
The Headmaster smiled at Kagome. "Miss Higurashi, I know you  
have been training in magic for the past few months, but skills can  
always be improved. Would you like to join the DA? It was a great  
chance to improve your battle magic."  
  
Kagome glanced at Harry's hopeful face before nodding. "I'd love  
to join."  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Well, if that is all Mr.  
Potter, I believe you should hurry to join your friends at dinner. I  
need a private word with these two."  
  
With that, Harry left the office, happy to be away from the  
heated gaze of Inuyasha. The hanyou seemed to harbor an intense  
dislike against him. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"This day was so weird," Ron said between bites out of his  
chicken wing.  
  
"I know," Harry responded. "That Inuyasha guy sure is something.  
He seems to be really mean though."  
  
"I didn't think he was so mean," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"'Ermione," Ron started, a huge piece of meat in his mouth.  
"Kagome said herself that he tried to kill her when they first met!"  
  
"That was then, this is now," she replied, wiping her mouth with  
a napkin daintily. A slight blush was covering her cheeks.  
  
"Hey, are you talking about that half-demon that's friends with  
Professor Higurashi?" Lavender Brown asked, while Parvati Patil waited  
for their answer anxiously.  
  
"Yea, we are, but-"  
  
"Oh look!" Parvati squealed. "Here he is now!"  
  
Indeed, Inuyasha had just entered the Great Hall through one of  
the side doors with Professors Dumbledore and Higurashi close behind  
him.  
  
"He's a real hottie!" Lavender gushed. "I bet those baggy  
clothes of his hide a whole lot of muscles. Don't you think he's just  
gorgeous, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked very flustered. "Well I-I. . ." She trailed off  
before giggling a little. "He is rather handsome. . ."  
  
Ron choked on the potatoes he was eating. Seamus Finnigan and  
Dean Thomas snorted with laughter while the girls just wrinkled their  
noses in disgust. After taking a long draught of water, Ron was able  
to talk, though he didn't speak very well.  
  
"W-what?" he sputtered. "Hermione, you can't possibly tell me  
that you like. . .that-that. . .THING!"  
  
Hermione flushed and huffed angrily. "Don't be so prejudice,  
Ron! He hasn't done anything wrong, and Professor Higurashi is friends  
with him!"  
  
Ron's mouth refused to close as he gaped like a fish at the  
still blushing Hermione. Harry took the opportunity to shove a  
spoonful of vanilla pudding into this friend's mouth.  
  
"Harry, what the hell was that for?!"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Your jaw didn't seem to be working very well so  
I thought I'd help. Just lay off Inuyasha until tomorrow, okay? We  
have our first Wandless Magic then, so we'll be able to see ask Kagome  
what he's really like then."  
  
Ron nodded weakly and continued to eat his pudding, though he  
mostly just pushed it around with his spoon while Hermione stared down  
at the table in contemplation. Harry rolled his eyes at their antics.  
  
'When are they ever going to realize that they're meant for each  
other?' he thought to himself as the conversation switched to the  
newest class in Hogwarts.  
  
"My sister Padma had a friend that went to Wandless Magic today.  
She said that Professor Higurashi was a really good teacher for  
someone so young and that they spent the class finding out who  
possessed the ability to do Wandless Magic. I heard Cho Chang had a  
huge aura for Wandless Magic, or something like that!" Parvati  
announced, her favorite pastime being gossiping.  
  
While the other Gryffindors hung on Parvati's words eagerly,  
Harry had zoned out upon hearing Cho Chang's name.  
  
Cho. . .  
  
Did he still have feelings for her? Last year had definitely  
given his some doubts about Cho, especially his disastrous date with  
her, but her still had to wonder if he was completely over her.  
  
He tried to picture a smiling Cho in his mind. To his surprise,  
the only face he could see was Kagome's. Shaking himself out of his  
thoughts, he dug his spoon into his pudding again, trying not to dwell  
on Kagome for too long.  
  
'Why can't I get her out of my mind?'  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha went back to their room after dinner. The  
talk with Dumbledore had gone smoothly, and he was even kind enough to  
give them a device called a port-key which would transport Inuyasha  
along with the others back to Hogwarts. However, Inuyasha had to get  
their using his own devices so he would be back by morning. A room had  
already been set up for Sango and Miroku. Kagome was hesitant to put  
Sango in a room with the overly-friendly monk, but Inuyasha assured  
her that they were in a relationship now and that Sango would probably  
jump at the opportunity.  
  
"Be careful, Inuyasha," Kagome told him, unwilling to let him  
leave her site after what had happened before.  
  
Inuyasha hugged her, enjoying the feelings of her arms around  
his neck. "I'll always come back to you, Kagome," he whispered in her  
ear.  
  
And with that, he was gone, leaving Kagome holding empty air.  
She directed a smile towards the open window before closing it. She  
sat down on the bed next to Neko who crawled onto her stomach, meowing  
softly in order to get attention from her master.  
  
Kagome sighed distractedly and scratched Neko behind the ears,  
mulling over the day's events in silence. She had been able to earn  
the respect of her students, and tomorrow, her old friends would be  
joining her. She smiled gently. Hogwarts was definitely starting to  
feel more like home. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep.  
  
It was a few minutes before dawn when the window Inuyasha had  
used to exit the room creaked open slowly. The curtains that sealed  
off Kagome's canopy bed were pulled open, causing Neko to wake  
abruptly. The kitten hissed at the intruders as they stood over  
Kagome, but she was ignored.  
  
"Is she the one the new guy told the Dark Lord about?"  
  
"She is the one if she has that pink jewel around her neck."  
  
The blankets that were pulled up to Kagome's chin were lowered  
cautiously until the Shikon Jewel could be seen peaking out from the  
inside of her robes.  
  
"I don't even see why Voldemort is listening to this guy. It  
just doesn't seem right to me. He appears out of nowhere and claims to  
be able to make our Lord stronger. The whole thing is very fishy, if  
you ask me."  
  
"Oh yea? Well I didn't ask you. You're going to wake her up with  
your incessant babbling! Our job is not to question our Lord's  
actions; it's to carry them out! We were told to take the girl and  
that's exactly what we're going to do. Now hurry up an-"  
  
The two men froze as the portrait leading into the room began to  
open. Exchanging looks of terror, they both hurried out the window,  
unable to take Kagome with them in their haste.  
  
A second later, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara  
entered the room.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou squealed, dashing forward in order to tackle  
his beloved friend. He was held back by Miroku who explained that she  
was probably tired and shouldn't be disturbed.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and walked over to the girl sleeping on the bed.  
His smile immediately turned into a menacing scowl when he caught the  
scent of something that didn't belong in the room.  
  
Someone had broken in while he was gone.  
  
His friends watched nervously as Inuyasha stalked over to the  
window and peered out at the night sky. It was devoid of any clues,  
and it seemed as if the people that had broken in had down nothing but  
examine Kagome.  
  
"Someone was here while I was gone," Inuyasha growled.  
  
Sango looked grim. They had dealt with similar situations in the  
Feudal Era. "Should we go back to the Headmaster?"  
  
"No," he said, the others. "Let the old man sleep. He looked  
tired enough when we arrived. You guys go to your room next door and  
get some sleep." A feral grin slipped over his face. "I'll stay here  
so I can meet those guys if they come back."  
  
Knowing that it would not be a good idea to argue with Inuyasha  
at such a time, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara left the room.  
  
Inuyasha lied down next to Kagome, grinning softly when Neko  
curled up next to him. An arm snaked around Kagome's waist, and he  
held her to him possessively.  
  
'No one is going to hurt you, Kagome. Not if I can help it.'  
  
He drifted off into a light sleep. No one attempted to enter the  
room for the rest of the night, and Kagome agreed that she had to be  
on her guard when she heard about the break in.  
  
Kagome dressed in a dark red robe before heading over the Miroku  
and Sango's room with Inuyasha. Hoping they were awake, she knocked on  
the portrait which opened a second later to reveal a beaming Sango who  
quickly threw her arms around her friend.  
  
Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara stepped out into the hallways a  
second later, each of them equally as happy to see their friend again.  
  
Shippou tackled her at the waist while Kirara weaved around her  
feet, purring madly. Miroku took her hand and kissed her suavely,  
causing her to blush slightly.  
  
"Lady Kagome, surely it is not you! It seems you have grown even  
more radiant than when last I saw you!"  
  
Kagome giggled at Miroku's words. "Aww, wasn't that so sweet,  
Inuyasha? Why can't you be more sensitive like Miroku, here?"  
  
Inuyasha looked very flustered, and his fists twitched in an  
effort to not pound Miroku over the head. Sango wasn't looking to  
happy either, but surprisingly, Miroku didn't make any move on Kagome.  
  
'I guess Inuyasha was right,' Kagome thought. 'A few months ago,  
Miroku would be after every woman in sight, but I guess he really does  
care about Sango enough not to grope other women.'  
  
However, it seemed that Miroku didn't have anything against  
groping Sango, as he copped a feel at her rear, causing her to bash  
him over the head with her giant boomerang, which she refused to go  
anywhere without  
  
Inuyasha snorted with laughter.  
  
"If you're done being a filthy lech now, Miroku, let's go get  
some breakfast," Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome along with him.  
  
Shippou skipped off after them while Sango followed after one  
last punch. Kirara carefully tread right over Miroku's face as before  
staying faithfully at Sango's heels. The monk eventually pealed  
himself off the floor and hurried to catch up to his friends. He  
smirked deviously.  
  
'As always, it was worth the pain.'  
  
~*~  
  
Upon entering the Great Hall in the morning, the first thing  
Harry noticed were the two new people sitting at the Head Table. There  
was a kind looking woman who, oddly enough, was carrying around an  
over-sized boomerang, and a man who looked to be a priest of some  
sort.  
  
Apparently the other students had noticed the strange new guests  
as well since they were all staring at the Head Table and whispering  
amongst themselves. When Dumbledore entered the hall, he raised his  
hands for silence and began to explain.  
  
"It seems you have noticed our new guests," Dumbledore stated,  
his eyes twinkling. "Would you three please stand?"  
  
The man and woman stood up along with a small boy who needed to  
stand on top a chair in order to be seen.  
  
"This is Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. They will be staying at  
Hogwarts for awhile, though you won't see them a lot. However, they  
will be helping Professor Hagrid with his Gamekeeping duties, so I  
expect all of you to show them respect."  
  
With that said, they all sat back down, and the students began  
to whisper once again. They only had a few minutes for discussion  
though as classes were starting soon and they needed to get to their  
destinations on time.  
  
The Sixth Year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had Wandless Magic  
first which turned out to be on the third floor corridor that had once  
housed Fluffy, the three-headed dog.  
  
The door was already open when the got their, so they quickly  
went inside and sat down at the desks which were assembled in a  
circle, leaving a large floor space in the center of the room. Harry,  
Ron, and Hermione managed to get seats towards the inside of the  
circle. A few minutes later, the sound of arguing reached their ears  
as their teacher headed towards the classroom.  
  
"Remind me again why we're letting everyone come with us,  
Kagome?"  
  
"Ugh, Inuyasha, I told you a million times! Would you rather  
have them roaming Hogwarts without anyone watching them! Imagine what  
Miroku would do!"  
  
"I take great offense to that, Lady Kagome. I only have eyes for  
my dear Sango. . ."  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"See what I mean, Inuyasha? Shippou would probably get lost  
too!"  
  
"Hey, what do you think I am, a little kid?!"  
  
The students exchanged nervous looks before Kagome entered the  
classroom, followed by Inuyasha and the others. She looked flustered  
when she realized they had probably heard the entire argument.  
  
"Sorry about that everyone. Anyway, let's get to work. First of  
all, you're all free to call me Kagome. Second, over here I have  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara. I didn't think it was  
such a good idea to let them roam the castle alone, so they'll be here  
in the classroom just for today. Try your best to ignore them."  
  
Inuyasha snickered at this, but was silenced with a glare from  
Kagome.  
  
"As I was saying, today I'm going to see which of you possesses  
Wandless Magic. While you all have some ability, a few of you have  
more than others. I'm going to have each of you cast the disarming  
spell, 'Expelliarmus,' so I can see your magical aura. Miroku will  
also be helping me as he knows a little Wandless Magic himself."  
  
Miroku smiled mischievously before stepping next to Kagome.  
  
"I'm honored that you have enlisted me to help you, Lady  
Kagome."  
  
Kagome eyed him suspiciously, but shrugged it off before pulling  
out a list with all of the students' names on it.  
  
"Okay, first up is Ter-MIROKU!"  
  
Kagome knocked the monk to the floor after feeling his hand  
creep towards her backside.  
  
"I can't believe you, you pervert! I'm TRYING to teach!"  
  
The class watched in astonishment as Inuyasha hoisted the dazed  
monk off of the floor before tossing him into a wall near the back of  
the room where Sango bashed him over the head with her boomerang.  
  
Feeling flustered, Kagome tried her best to regain the class's  
attention. "Erm. . .sorry about that everyone. Sometimes Miroku can't  
control himself, but Sango is usually able to keep him in line. Now,  
where was I? Oh yes! Terry Boot, please step forward towards the  
center of the room."  
  
A tall, lanky boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes stood in  
front of Kagome. He looked slightly nervous, but a smile from Kagome  
reassured him, and he lifted his wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
The class looked eagerly for any sign of something unusual, but  
only Kagome could see the deep pink aura surrounding Terry. He had  
considerable power, and he beamed happily when Kagome told him so.  
  
After Terry, Mandy Brocklehurst (a Ravenclaw) and Lavender Brown  
cast the disarming spell. Neither showed great ability in Wandless  
Magic, though Seamus Finnigan did.  
  
When it was Hermione's turn, she walked confidently towards the  
center of the room.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Kagome announced that Hermione possessed a rather strong amount  
of Wandless Magic.  
  
Poor Neville did not get off to a good start when it was his  
turn. The boy stumbled towards the center of the room looking very  
nervous. He tripped over a book lying in the middle of the pathway,  
and raised his wand amidst laughter from his peers.  
  
"E-expelliarmus!"  
  
No scarlet light admitted from Neville's wand as the previous  
students' had, and the boy bowed his head in embarrassment.  
  
'Why isn't it working? I was able to cast the disarming spell  
perfectly in DA last year!' he thought.  
  
Kagome smiled gently at him. "You're too nervous to perform the  
spell correctly, Neville! Just take a deep breath and try again.  
Remember, you either possess ability in Wandless Magic or you do not.  
It does not make you any weaker or stronger."  
  
Neville nodded gratefully at her before trying the spell again.  
Neville's aura turned out to be so bright, that even some of the  
students were able to see it. He sat down, looking extremely proud of  
himself.  
  
Next, a girl named Scarlet Moon (Ravenclaw) was also told she  
possessed a lot of ability before Harry was called to the center of  
the room. His palms were sweaty with anticipation, and he feared that  
his wand would slip from his grasp.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Kagome gasped in surprise as the energy emitting from Harry's  
wand caused her to stumble back slightly. He was quite powerful.  
  
After everyone had taken their turn, it was decided that Terry  
Boot, Seamus Finnigan, Hermion Granger, Neville Longbottom, Scarlet  
Moon, Harry Potter, Lisa Turpin, and Ron Weasley all showed ability in  
Wandless Magic and were eligible to take an extra class, should they  
choose to.  
  
When the bell rang, the students left, chattering excitedly  
about their first Wandless Magic class. Kagome sighed in relief when  
they were gone.  
  
"Well, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Miroku inquired cheerfully  
before cowering under the lethal glares of his friends.  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yes, I know, you waited awhile for this chapter, and it was  
rather sucky. It will get better soon though. I don't have a lot of  
time to write with school and stuff, but I'm trying my best here! .  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I don't have time for responses  
right now, so maybe next chapter. Thanks for reading and REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter V

Kagome was sitting in the Library, brow furrowed as she poured over the list of all the students, marking the ones that had enrolled in Wandless Magic.  
  
It had been a long, stressful week, but surprisingly, Kagome  
felt better than ever. She hadn't felt so alive since her days in the  
Feudal Era. She had found a purpose and it felt great to be helping  
someone again.  
  
Madame Pince, the librarian, had left hours ago, but being a  
teacher, Kagome had the privilege of staying as long she needed to.  
Inuyasha had kindly volunteered to keep the others out of her hair in  
order for her to get some work done.  
  
"If you're not back after a few hours, I'm coming to get  
you," Inuyasha had said warningly. "Stupid girl, you're likely to  
overwork yourself.  
  
Kagome understood that Inuyasha had his own unique way of  
showing concern and appreciated it.  
  
She jumped as the huge grandfather clock near the entrance  
gonged twelve times, announcing it was midnight. Luckily, tomorrow was  
Saturday, and she did not have any classes to teach.  
  
Kagome blinked blearily as she crossed another name of the list  
of students. She felt a slight prick on the back of her neck.  
  
'Maybe I should go to sleep now,' she thought woozily. 'I can  
always finish this tomorrow. . .'  
  
She tried to raise her body from her chair, but her senses felt  
slightly dulled. Her pen slipped from her hand and she slumped over,  
falling into a deep sleep. . .  
  
~*~  
A huge building towered over the city, the tops of other  
skyscrapers visible from out the room's windows.  
  
"They failed in capturing the girl, didn't they?" asked a pale  
man with long black hair and gleaming red eyes. He was dressed in a  
black business suit with a blood red tie.  
  
He was directing his question to an even paler man wearing a  
similar suit only with sunglasses held up by a thin, snake-like nose  
as well.  
  
"My men," said the snake-like man, "are sometimes careless.  
There are weak members in my fold that I intend on weeding out. Draco  
insisted it wasn't his fault, but our newest-and youngest-recruit  
showed great stupidity that will be punished. However, I cannot risk  
losing any members at the moment. I have not yet returned to my full  
power, and one well placed attack from that fool Dumbeldore will erase  
all that I have gained in this short year."  
  
"That is why we need the girl!" argued the other man, pounding  
his fist on the mahogany desk, knocking over an ink jar. "She is the  
key to ultimate power!"  
  
"Control yourself," the snake-man said, sniffing disdainfully.  
"You're lucky I took you in, Naraku. Without my protection, you would  
already be dead."  
  
Naraku took a deep breath, swallowing his anger, though hatred  
still gleamed freely in his eyes.  
  
"I'm keeping my end of the deal, Voldemort," Naraku spat  
angrily. "After I activate the Shikon no Tama I want that potion."  
  
Voldemort stood up from his chair behind the desk and examined  
the buildings outside. The people walking on the streets looked like  
nothing more than ants and the monorails no more than a child's train  
set.  
  
"Muggles. . ." he said softly. "They have taken over this world-  
this world which used to be a place where demons used to reign supreme  
and live in peace with wizard-kind. These muggles soil all of what was  
once good. They take power as their own and squash what they consider  
abnormal."  
  
A tense silence echoed throughout the executive office before  
Voldemort turned to face Naraku again.  
  
"Consider the potion yours as soon as all these miserable  
muggles are begging for mercy before my feet."  
  
The vision faded to black. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"Teachers are evil," Ron moaned, dropping a bag overflowing with  
textbooks onto a chair in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"I agree," Seamus Finnigan said. "You'd think they'd give us a  
bloody break after the OWLS last year, but instead, they're giving us  
more work than ever!"  
  
Hermione, always the voice of reason, dutifully pulled out her  
Potions notes and a few pieces of parchment before stating, "Well the  
more work we get, the more they're helping us to learn."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The brown-haired girl rolled her eyes before reburying herself  
in work.  
  
"At least the week is over," Harry said. "And we have until  
Monday to finish all this stuff."  
  
"Good point, mate," said Ron, throwing his books into a random  
corner. "How 'bout a game of chess?"  
  
Harry sighed. After a long day of work he wasn't in the mood to  
be whipped by Ron in a game of chess. He looked longingly out the  
window at the slightly dimming sky.  
  
"No thanks, Ron. I think I'm going to go for a ride before it  
gets to dark."  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged slightly worried looks as a depressed  
Harry headed up the stairs to his dormitory.  
  
The Sixth Year boys' dormitory was completely empty. Everyone  
was in the Common Room celebrating a very welcome weekend. Despite the  
fact he wanted to be down there with the others, Harry felt a great  
restlessness building up within himself. He couldn't sit back and  
enjoy himself. Not with Voldemort still out there, biding his time.  
  
Not with Sirius dead. . .  
  
Harry shook his head angrily, the image of Sirius's surprised  
face right before he fell through the doorway floating through his  
mind. Opening his trunk, he wrenched out his Firebolt.  
  
For a second, everything faded into the background as he gently  
ran his hands over the wood of the broomstick. The word 'Firebolt'  
gleamed at him in gold from the broom's handle. Without bothering to  
leave from the school's main exit, he simply opened the window and  
shot outside.  
  
He desperately needed to clear his head and flying always  
helped.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ka'ome. . .'ome. . ."  
  
Kagome's eyelashes fluttered softly as she struggled to pull  
herself out of sleep.  
  
"Kagome. . .?"  
  
Said girl opened her eyes and instantly wished she hadn't. The  
room she was in was completely washed and she could feel a migraine  
forming from the intense light piercing her sight.  
  
"Oh Kagome! You're awake! Madame Promfey, she's awake now."  
  
Kagome's brain felt very fuzzy. The first thing that swam into  
her vision was Harry Potter's worried face looking down at her.  
  
"Harry?" she murmured.  
  
"Oh good she's awake! Drink this Ms. Higurashi."  
  
A foul smelling potion was quickly shoved down Kagome's throat,  
and she coughed at the bitter taste.  
  
"Where am I?" she croaked.  
  
"Hospital Wing," Harry said shortly, wiping some sweat off her  
forehead with a clean cloth. "I found you in one of the corridors near  
the Library."  
  
Kagome tried to remember. "Oh yea! I must have fallen asleep-"  
  
"Someone made you fall asleep," Harry corrected, gesturing for  
her to sit up. She did so and he brushed her hair aside to expose the  
back of her neck, causing her to shiver for reasons unknown to her.  
  
"My word. . ." Madame Promfey said.  
  
A small dart was embedded in the back of her neck.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's a tranquilizer dart. I tried removing it,  
but it wouldn't budge so I figured we'd have to do it magically  
somehow," Harry explained.  
  
"Cherry," Madame Promfey said to a nearby house elf, "go get  
Professor Dumbledore quickly. A teacher has been attacked."  
  
'But why?' Harry wondered, gazing at the dart still in the  
trembling girl's neck. 'Who would use a muggle weapon to hurt Kagome?'  
  
~*~  
  
A few minutes later, Dumbledore swept into the Hopsital Wing  
looking very grave. He was followed by an exhausted Snape who glared  
at Harry nastily when he caught sight of the boy.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore started, "please explain what has happened."  
  
"Including why you were out of bed so late," Snape added  
sneeringly.  
  
Harry sighed wearily before explaining his inability to sleep  
and how he had discovered Kagome's unconscious body lying in the  
hallway.  
  
"But I don't think she had sleep walked," he stated  
thoughtfully. "She was sprawled out in a heap. It was almost as if-"  
  
"Someone had tried to abduct me," Kagome said quietly.  
  
The others jumped. Kagome had remained silent throughout the  
interrogation, and they had almost forgotten she was there.  
  
"It happened a few nights ago, I forgot to tell you Professor  
Dumbledore. Inuyasha smelt that someone had broken into my room while  
he was picking up my friends."  
  
Madame Promfey was flabbergasted. "Impossible! Someone breaking  
into Hogwarts?!"  
  
Dumbledore looked extremely weary. "They might already be inside  
the school, Poppy. It's happened before."  
  
An uneasy silence fell over the group upon hearing this  
possibility.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, may I please see your neck?" Snape asked.  
  
Kagome nodded before bowing her head and brushing her hair  
aside. The Potions Master laid his hands gently on the girl's neck,  
prodding the skin around the dart carefully before muttering an  
incantation and wrenching the projectile out. Kagome winced at the  
action.  
  
"I'll take this to be examined," Snape said in a business tone,  
though Kagome could clearly see worry in his eyes. He swept out of the  
wing, robes billowing behind him.  
  
"Harry, you better head off to bed," Dumbledore said, gesturing  
to him the boy. "You can visit Kagome tomorrow. I'll also notify  
Inuyasha of this right away, Kagome. No doubt he's tearing apart my  
school in search of you as we speak." He seemed slightly amused at  
this thought. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Headmaster," both of them echoed as Dumbledore and  
Promfey exited the room.  
  
"Wait," Kagome called as Harry turned to leave. "Um, I. . ." she  
stuttered as his green eyes pierced her expectantly.  
  
"Thank you," she blurted out. "You probably saved me life.  
Whoever was trying to get me must have heard you coming and panicked  
so um. . .thank you, Harry."  
  
And for the first time, Kagome noticed just how *weighted* the  
boy looked. While he was around her age in body, in soul he looked to  
be older than Dumbledore. However, his eyes glowed with a cheerful  
light upon hearing her heartfelt praise.  
  
"Anytime, Kagome."  
  
~*~  
  
NOTES AND RAMBLING (feel free to skip)  
  
A/N: Yes I know, after pulling such a long 'disappearing act'  
this is a pathetically short chapter to be posting. I just wanted to  
get something out though so you guys don't think I'm dead. Personally,  
I hate when author's ditch their stories and that's why I figured two  
months is waaaaaay too long a time to leave this without updating.  
Unfortunately, I have some pretty pathetic excuses. Among them are  
writer's block, loss of interest in Inuyasha, and my eye infection  
(which is finally getting better THANK GOD). But the real thing  
getting in the way is my social life ^.^;; Lol you all have The  
Jabberwocky Samauri to thank for sending me a review that inspired me  
to get off my lazy ass and update. Hopefully the next chapter will be  
out soon (and it will be longer). Hope everyone had a nice  
Thanksgiving! THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT! And please review! 


End file.
